


Want

by Emanning13



Series: Lust and Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry walks in on Draco....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Lust and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry came back from studying in the library early. Usually he made sure to let Draco have the room until curfew. This was so they avoided fights. They weren't exactly enemies anymore, but they weren't friends. No matter how much Harry wanted to change that fact. The truth was he had a crush on Draco. Harry just didn't know how to go about making it clear that he was available and open for such a relationship with someone who use to hate him.

He walked into their shared room and froze after closing the door behind him. He blinked to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Draco was naked stoking himself and fingering himself. He was moaning and groaning. The sweat trickled over Draco's brow. Harry could see his eyes were tightly shut. 'Beautiful' he thought. He hardened at the sight of Draco fucking himself back onto his fingers. It was almost too much to bear witness, but he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. Yes he knew he was intruding on an intimate scene, but he couldn't help himself. The look of pure want on Draco's face held him frozen to the spot he was standing in.

"Unngh! Yes. Potter." Draco moaned. Harry raised his eyebrows. He knew Draco was lost in his fantasy to not know he was there. Draco was fantasizing about him? That was hot. He could hear the desperation in Draco's voice, as he tightened his hold on his cock and thrust his fingers faster and harder into himself. Harry realized he was close. A few more thrusts and pulls then "Potter!" Draco cried as he came.

Harry gaped at the sight. Draco finally opened his eyes and froze when he saw Harry staring at him like a gaping fish. He sighed cleaned himself up with a cleaning charm, and covered himself. He looked up at Harry resigned. "How much of that did you see or hear Potter?"

Harry gulped. "Um.. I saw you wanking, and fingering yourself, while moaning my name."

"Great. Just great. I hope you enjoyed the show. Now go tell all your friends that you caught me fantasizing about you." Draco snapped.

Harry was shocked. "I wouldn't ever do that. They wouldn't believe me anyway. I hardly believe it myself. Do you just want me sexually or do you want more?"

"What?" Draco cried.

"I was just wondering because the thing is I found that ridiculously hot. I almost joined you, but I didn't know how receptive you would have been to that. I wasn't sure if I would have gotten hexed for it. I also have had this crush on you for a while now. I was thinking that if you wanted, we could be together."

"What? You're crazy Potter. What are you going to tell your friends. Oh yeah I am dating a death eater?"

"No. I would tell them I am dating Draco Malfoy, a guy I really like. I would hope they would understand and if not then they aren't my real friends."

"You really would be with me even if I just wanted sex?"

Harry shrugged. He knew he could sleep with Draco. He wouldn't be able to keep his feelings in check if that was all Draco wanted, but if that was all he could get, then so be it.

Draco wasn't sure. He didn't think he could just have sex with Harry no matter how much he wanted him. He wanted the whole package. "What do you want Harry?"

"Whatever you will give me."

"I want everything." Harry's heart skipped a beat. It was what he had hoped for.

"Then you shall have it." Harry eagerly agreed. And kissed Draco firmly on the lips sealing their deal.

FIN


End file.
